Pour l'amour d'un frère mais que d'un frère?
by narusasulov
Summary: je sais pas trop comment le résumer c'est assez dur...Donc il n'y aura pas de résumer desoléééée vraiment! Sinon ce sera un Sasu/naru. et c'est un One-shot c'est tout pour savoir ce qui se passe dans la fic bien...Il faut la lire.voila ma deuxième fic!
1. Chapter 1

Konoha, jour paisible. Tout les Ninjas s'entraine.

Enfin, les moins flemmards, Naruto et Sasuke sont à fond.

Il y a du niveau et c'est pas mal pour l'entrainement. Au moins,

Ils se donnent à fond. Sakura est assise à côté de l'arbre où

Sasuke s'entraine évidement. A chaque pas il brille comme une flamme pour elle.

Décidément, elle ne voit que lui. Ha j'oubliais, moi c'est Kakashi.

Vous me connaissez déjà c'est obligé (^^') sans me venter bien sûr. Ok,

Un petit peut alors ...(même beaucoup)

"Sasuke, Je vais te battre tu ne réussira pas a monté cet arbre avant moi !"

Oh, désolé je ne vous avez pas vue ! Je suis Naruto, futur Hokage ! Excusez moi mais,

je continue a m'entrainer je ne voudrais pas que ce Baka de Sasuke me dépasse.

Sasuke Uchiwa. Je me train balle Sakura la folle amoureuse de moi (surnom et aussi bubble gum) et Naruto le blond

qui comprend jamais rien et qui est toujours en train de faire l'idiot, et

il se croit plus fort que moi en plus (mais qui est super sexxxy!).

Sakura enchantée ^^, Oh mais regardez moi ses muscle *ç* Sasuke

tes cheveux bruns en bataille et ton bandeau te va si biennn...

Auteur: Bref je vais vous épargné la description de Sasuke du point

de vue de Sakura, sinon on a pas finis. L'histoire continue.

- Arg !

- Sasuke ça va ? ( Sakura qui cours jusqu'à lui )

- Lâche moi Sakura je me suis juste tordue la cheville.

- ... ( Sakura s'en allant )

# Mon pauvre Sasuke #

- Arg !

- ...

- Eh Sakura, pourquoi tu viens pas me secourir à moi?

- Imbécile.

# Vient me soigné Sakura *-* #

- Bon, moi je rentre j'ai épuisé mon chakra.

- Au revoir Sasuke ( Sakura faisant signe de la main )

# Même quand il marche il est magnifique *-* #

Et l'entrainement continue.

Voyons du côté de Sasuke.

# Je suis crevé, je rentre et je dort. Hein mais on dirais Hinata elle fais quoi ici?#

- Hinata?

- Ah .. Bonjour Sasuke ..

- Que fais-tu ici?

- je heu.. je voulais voir.. Naruto

- Il s'entraine.

- Je sais.

- Il en a pour un moment.

- D'accord merci ...

# Une fille qui demande a voir Naruto, la bonne blague. Bon allé je rentre. #

Du côté d'Hinata.

- Bonjour Kakashi..

- AAH! ( Kakashi sursautant. )

- Ah .. je suis ... désolé !

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu viens voir Sakura ?

- Heu .. non je viens pour Naruto. ( en rougissant manquant de s'évanouir... )

- Hm, je vois, il a bientôt finis assied toi tu veut des chips ?

- Merci ^^

# Il est gentil Kakashi, j'aurais voulut l'avoir en entraineur #

- Alors tu voulais voir Naruto pour quoi ?

- hé bien heu ... ( rougissante rivalisant avec les tomates comme toujours)

- Hinata !

# Sauvée! #

- Shikamaru?

- Neji te cherches, tu viens?

- J'arrive ! Kakashi vous pourriez ne pas parer de ma venue à Naruto s'il vous plait ^^

- Heu.. d'accord.

- Merci.

- Alors tu viens !

- Oui ! ( En courant vers Shikamaru )

# Elle voulait voir Naruto mais elle m'a demandé de rien lui dire.

Vraiment bizarre cette fille, mais le plus bizarre, c'est que

c'est la seule a ne pas courir après Sasuke, impressionnant. #

- WAYAAa ! KAKASHI J'AI REUSSI !

- Je vois ça.

- Hélé !

- Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui rentres te reposé, on reprendra après demain.

- Ben, on se voit pas demain?

- Non, j'ai une chose importante à faire.

- D'acc. Moi je continue !

- Oui mais ne pousse pas trop ! ( S'en allant )

- Moi je vois pas l'intérêt de rester la si il n'y a plus Sasuke, A plus!

- Ben moi, j'vais mangé des nouilles.

Sasuke chez lui, Naruto mange ses nouilles, Sakura chez elle.

Mais que fais Kakashi? On va le savoir.

# Hm, un bon bain chaud ... #

D'accord, on a compris.

Du côté de Sasuke.

- Itashi? t'es la?

- Ouais.

- J'suis mort, on manges quoi?

- J'm'ennuyais alors j'ai fais un repas du chef !

# Je me demandes ce que fais Naruto #

- Hein quoi? j'ai pas entendu !

- ça fais 5 minutes que j'ai dis ça tu pensais à quoi?

- Hm, rien. Alors?

- c'est prêt. ( s'asseyant a la table )

- Hm pas mal je te savais pas cuisinier.

- Bon appétit !

# Flash Back.

- Hinata?

- Ah .. Bonjour Sasuke ..

- Que fais-tu ici?

- je heu.. je voulais voir.. Naruto

- Il s'entraine.

- Je sais... #

Fin du flash back

- Eh oh Sasuke?

- Hein?

- Mais a quoi tu penses merde, on peut même plus communiquer !

# C'est complètement débile. Je suis jaloux de Hinata ? N importe quoi . #

- ça te dis alors?

- De quoi?

- Sasuke ... TU M'ECOUTE?

-#non# Désolé je suis crevé j'ai pas toute ma tête. ( Se levant )

- J'ai vue.

- je vais dormir, bonne nuit Ita'

- Bye.

Sasuke comme chaque soir, regarde cette photo, lui a 9 ans

entouré de son père, sa mère, et Itashi qu'il venait de retrouvé.

Chaque soir il ne peut s'endormir, il doit regardé cette photo,

pendant un long moment, pour pleuré a n'en plus finir.

Il avait beau ne pas montrer ses émotions face aux gens mais seul,

il ne pouvait pas se retenir. Il pensait qu'Itashi ne l'entendait pas,

au contraire il se sentait aussi mal, et faisait le même manège que son frère.

Itashi, c'était le seul qui lui restait. Si il venait a disparaitre, il ne serait

plus rien dans ce monde, la seule personne qui s'occupe de lui, qui le comprend,

le dernier de sa famille. Si ce jour la il aurait été présent avec ses parents,

Itashi ne serait plus de ce monde.

| Ce jour là |

En rentrant de l'école Itashi et Sasuke découvrirent

leurs parents baignant dans leurs sang, ils étaient couvert

de lames, d'énorme aiguilles, des traces sur les mur,

des trace de sangs, le sol rougis par le sang.

Il ne pouvait plus ce relevé, voir ceux qu'on aime

mort devant nous pâle, rougis, et le pire châtiment

qu'une personne peut recevoir. Il allait les venger,

il allait devenir un grand Ninja avec son frère,

ils allaient retrouver ceux qui on fais ça, et les tuer.

Tous. Itashi l'a aidé a reprendre confiance en lui,

d'où aucune présentation des émotions en présence des personnes.

Ce sentiment d'absence d'amour lui fais comme

une lame qu'on lui enfonce de plus en plus dans le cœur.

Une lame qui ne partira jamais, et qui finira par le tué.

Avec la photo dans les bras, il s'endormit les yeux mouillés.

Le lendemain.

- Salut Sasuke !

- ...

- Pourquoi tu dis jamais bonjour ! T'es parents ton jamais appris a faire ça?

Grosse gaffe de la part de Naruto.

# Non mais qu'est ce que j'ai dis !#

Sasuke tomba a genoux le regard vide.

- Sasuke je suis désolé je voulais pas dire ça !

Flash Back.

Sasuke et sa mère chez le boulanger.

- Bonjour mon petit Sasuke !

- ...

- Sasuke, tu pourrais répondre quand on te dis bonjour, on ne ta pas appris?

-euh...Bonjour

Fin du Flash Back.

- Sasuke ! Je suis désolé !

Mais le couteau se remue dans la plaie.

Sasuke paralysé par les images qu'il vient d'apercevoir se retrouve

a terre se tordant dans tout les sens.

Impossible de hurler, il ne peut pas, il ne peut pas pleurer en présence de Naruto .

- AAAAAAH !

- Sasuke ! arrête !

Il été en train de se planté un couteau dans la main.

Il pensait que sa lui éviterai de pleuré mais loupé.

- Bordel.. Sasuke pleure pas je suis désolé!

Il ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il

faisait. Quand il revint a lui il été dans les bras de Naruto

qui été couvert de sont sang.

- Naruto.. je suis...

- Nan c'est de ma faute j'aurais jamais du dire ça je suis trop con, je suis désolé Sasuke !

- Arrêtes, ça va ... d'habitude je fais pire mais grâce a toi je n'ai pas fais ce que je fais d'habitude ...

- Quoi ? ce qui vient de t'arriver te le fais souvent ?

# Sasuke j'ai pas supporté ce qui vient de t'arriver me le refais jamais, jamais. Je vais veillé sur lui, je ne veut pas qu'il

souffre comme ça, j'avais l'impression que j'étais dans le même état que lui .. #

- Naruto je suis désolé !

- Nan c'est moi !

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu veut venir chez moi ce soir ... j'ai l'impression que depuis ce qui est arrivé tu voudrais

en savoir plus sur moi alors ... je me demandais si tu voulais voir un peut ou je vis.

- Bien sur !

# Sasuke Uchiwa, je ne te lâcherai plus d'une seconde. #

- Mais Sasuke, on est déjà le soir.

- Ha ouais, ben on y va alors.

Chez lui.

- C'est aussi petit qu'a l'hôtel!

- Ouais.

- Ton frère est ici?

- Je pense, ITASHI ?

- ...

- Pas de réponse il doit être partis.

- Sasuke il y a un mot ici.

Sasuke,

Je suis partit faire un tour par-ci par-la

je reviendrais dans peut de temps si je ne suit pas la

dans 3 jour commence a t'inquiéter ^^ non, je rigole,

il ne pourrais rien arrivé de mal.

Bon si t'a l'intention de faire un fête pas de bazar,

même si te connaissant t'inviterai même pas Kakashi ici.

Aller fini les blagues, à bientôt prend soin de toi petit frère.

Itashi.

- Ça fais un lit de libre alors.

- Hm?

- Naruto sa te dis de rester?

- En faite, ouais sa m'arrange, j'ai nul part ou dormir, Kakashi a oublié de me donné quelques pièces pour l'hôtel.

- Cool.

Après le repas, ils se mirent à raconter

les moments les plus amusants qu'ils ont passé ensemble.

- En faite, on est jamais sérieux tout les trois ^^'

- Non Naruto, TU n'es jamais sérieux.

- Hihi.

Et jusqu'à tard le soir ils discutèrent.

Par précaution, Sasuke mentis a Naruto disant que Itashi

détesté que quelqu'un d'autre dorme dans sont lit ...

il installa alors Naruto dans le salon sur le canapé.

- Bonne nuit Naruto.

- A demain.

Et les larmes de Sasuke tombe, et retombe.

# Je rêve ou Sasuke pleure ! je vais le voir ! #

Il se dirigea vers la porte, frappa.

- Sasuke.. ça va ?

# Non je ne veut pas qu'il me voie comme ça ! Et puis tant pis, après tout, on a plus de parents tout les deux ...#

- Entre ...

Il s'assied sur le lit et pris Sasuke entre ses bras.

- Ça va aller ?

- Je déteste quand quelqu'un me voit comme ça.

- c'est pour ça que t'as décidé de me mettre dans le salon?

- Je suis désolé je t'ai mentis.

Naruto resserrant son étreinte.

- c'est pas grave.

# Pourquoi j'ai le sentiment d'être rassuré quand Naruto et ici, et en temps normal je n'aurais pas accepté qu'il me prenne

dans ses bras comme ça.. #

# Sasuke, plus jamais je te laisserai ! #

- Je crois que je vais resté là jusqu'au retour de ton frère.

- Si tu savais Naruto, tu me rassure quand t'es là,

tu me soulages dans ces moments la, l'espèce de chose qui

me fais mal s'évanouit quand tu me prend comme ça ...

- Rendors toi Sasuke, on dirais un cadavre.(un fantôme aurait eut l'air vivant a côté de lui...)

- Même dans les pires moments t'arrives a me faire sourire.

- Je ne t'es jamais vu sourire jusque la Sasu.

- Ha ouais pardon.

- Je vais dormir dans ta chambre, j'aime bien dormir par terre.

- Mais Nan j'ai un matelas en trop.

Il installa le matelas avec un coussin et une couette.

Naruto été surpris Sasuke avait poussé le matela qui était

a l'opposé du lit jusqu'au lit.

- Si jamais je cris Naruto, réveil moi.

- Tais toi et dort beau brun.

# Beau brun ? Pourquoi j'ai dis ça? si il a pas réagit c'est que sa lui plait en tout cas. #

La nuit se passa sans autre incident.

Le réveil de Sasuke.

- Naruto?

Ne l'entendant pas, il se dirigea vers la cuisine qui sentais drôlement bon.

- Tien salut Sasu bien dormis?

- Oui Beau blond.

Des éclats de rire toute la journée.

- Je me sens tellement bien avec toi Naru ..

- Tu sais Sasu, quand on a qu'un seul et vrai ami, et quand on a rien a perdre, on se tuerais pour lui.

- Lui c'est moi?

- Ta tout compris.

- Naru, t'es aussi mon seul et vrai ami.

- Mais toi tu as ton frère ...

Gros blanc. Il continuèrent a mangé quand

Sasuke s'aperçut que Naruto pleuré caché sous ses cheveux.

- C'est à mon tour de te prendre dans mes bras.

Mais c'est pas la seule chose qu'il fais. Ils se sont

regardés pendant un moment.

# Mon petit cœur s'emballe. J'ai compris, ouais, Naruto, si tu savais...#

- Comme je t'aime ...Ha merde!

Sasuke fais une gaffe, il avait fini sa phrase a voix haute.

- Sasuke?

- heu.. ouais?

- Cette fin de phrase... c'était pour moi? ...

- Ouais.°///°

Ils se regardèrent encore et encore. Mais

c'était trop calme, alors Sasuke décida de parler..

enfin de faire un cours sur la pratique buccal avec Naruto.

- Hm,pas mal pour un débutant Naruto.

- Quoi t'as déjà embrassé quelqu'un toi?

- Heu ... non.

- HA#débutant mon œil#!

Naruto pris le visage de Sasuke entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

- Ok ta gagné !

- HAHA ^^

Retour de Itashi.

- Sasuke Uchiwa, Naruto sa fais combien de temps qu'il est la?

- SALUT ITASHI !

- Depuis que t'es partit.

Sasuke était dans le cadrant a la porte bloquant l'accès

a Itashi quand Naruto l'emprisonna par derrière et lui vola un baisé.

- Je vois.(petit air sadique)

- Aller rentre, grand frère.

Après ça, sasuke et Naruto reprirent leurs missions,

mais un soir rentrant ..

- Itashi ! on est la ! reste la je vais le cherché.

Deux minutes après.

- Sasuke ? ohé t'es toujours la? bon tant pis je rentre ..

- NARUTOO vient viteeee ...

- merde ! mais qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé !

- Appelle Tsunade vite va la cherché !

- Tien le coup Sasuke j'en ai pas pour longtemps !

Itashi était étalé par terre, les yeux dans le vide.

- non Itashi t'avais pas le droit de faire sa tu m'avais promis !

t'es qu'un baka ! Si tu meurt je meurt aussi ! t'es le seul

qui me reste Itashi reste je t'en supplie m'abandonne pas reste la,

j'ai mal ... j'ai tellement mal !

Son inconscience reprit le dessus il couru dans la cuisine et se planta

une lame dans le ventre ...

- Itashi je part avec toi t'es mon frère ! j'ai mal !

Nar...

Et il sombra.

Trois jour plus tard.

# Mais je suis ou? Merde mais j'suis encore en vie ! c'est quoi cette...

mes yeux j'ai du mal a les ouvrir..#

- Sasuke, s'il te plait ...

Naruto n'avais pas mangé depuis 3 jours il été aussi faible

que lui il ne lui avais pas lâché la main depuis le début,

il ne cessé de pleuré, comme si il était déjà dans l'ombre.

- Na-ru-to ?

- SASUKE ! T'es réveillé ! j'y croyait plus!

- Ita..shi..

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est en pleine forme !

- J'ai voulut.. mourir.. avec lui ... je croyais qu'il ...

- Ne dis rien tu as du mal a respiré faut pas que tu parles..

- Il.. avait quoi?

- Un choc mentale, Orochimaru et passé par là et Itashi a voulut le tué mais,

il s'est pris un choc.

- OROCHIMARU JE TE TUERAIS !

- Calme toi Sasu !

- Ou est il ?

- Il arrive, Kakashi est partit le cherché.

Itashi revient avec un plâtre mais en pleine forme,

et Kakashi leurs révéla que lui aussi l'avait croisé,

mais il l'avait tué.

- Kakashi t'es mon héros !!

- Je sais Naruto, Je sais !

Et la vie pu reprendre son cours normal, avec en prime un beau couple formé se baladant dans Konoha.


	2. petite note faites par moi

Salut à tous !!!

c'est encore moi hahahaha!!

C'était pour vous dire que cette histoire eh bien c'est une amie qui l'a écrite pour que je la publie donc si vous voulez remercier quelqu'un c'est elle et pas moi .Elle est vraiment trop gentille de me donner ses fics pour que je les publies j'allais pas la laisser dans l'ombre en disant que c'est moi qui est écrit la fic donc voilà si vous avez aimer la fic ...Dites le que je lui fasse parvenir sa lui fera vraiment plaisir!!!!

Voilà j'ai dit tous ce que j'avais a dire sur cette petite fics à ma prochaine fic qui ne tardera pas!!!


End file.
